logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMaster001
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:GPBenglish.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Rdg vitorino (Talk) 18:02, 21 October 2011 you rock :) Snazzycat99 15:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC)snazzycat99 Thanks for adding a pic to texas storm. Couldn't find one. Snazzycat99 14:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC)snazzycat99 Bbcman=bbctwoidents? I think bbctwoidents is a sock puppet of the banned user Bbcman. bbctwoidents created a page called dwho1995 and put a fake logo on it. Nevadabell 17:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) How can mods know if someone's underage? A mod can't tell if they are underage unless they provide their date of birth. But then it comes down to, does Logopedia have an age restriction? Anyone can edit, and by keeping some stuff private such as a DOB, then they are less likely to be talked to like a child, and so on the same level. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Bad spelling and grammar is a good clue. And if a username is, say, Master'2001', then that's proof as well, 2001 being the birth year of an 11 year old, with Wikia having a global rule banning under 13s, thus making an 11 year old underage. http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Digifiend 01:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I was NOT born in 2001. Just to let you know. IlMaestro001 05:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Never suggested you was. You don't have a 2 in your name. I was referring only to four digit years. Nobody ever uses three digits. Digifiend 01:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh... I just wanted to know... IlMaestro001 06:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for reporting that spammer. That's the second one I've dealt with today! :No problem! :) --TheMaster001 (talk) 08:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) KDIZ Please be more careful, I just checked the Wikipedia article and several of the dates were wrong. :sorry, I confused many dates xD --The (Don't be a...) 20:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Radio Stations To be honest, I do not know or care about FM Radio stations in the USA, mainly because I am not from the USA and they mean nothing to me. Change the template if you want.MrLogos (talk) 07:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MrLogos?oldid=284020" IP blocks Sorry, can't do an IP ban on that spamming sockpuppet as I have no way to identify the IP address. Look at and you'll see that it assigns a four digit number instead of showing the IP. :Good news. Cinner is history. w:c:vstf:Report:Vandalism#Logopedia You ave a Gumball Photo Also,be on Gumball Wiki.You like Gumball? :While I do like it a bit, I don't follow it that much. Also, I'm on the wiki. 15:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I only have an icon with a Brazilian flag. That's how I want it. Not with a gumball photo. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Cause I like Brazil. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 20:48, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Recreate Silver River Logo Can you recreate the Silver River logo?The Page:Silver River Productions Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for centering the images on the Keenspot page for me, I didn't know you could center images on Wikia. Hug0905 (talk) 00:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Marley Hughes PBS 1971 Prototypes Hi. Just a reminder that on the PBS page, I've seen some recreations of 2 of the prototypes of the 1971 PBS logos. All of which have to be recreated due to these reasons: 1. PNGs. 2. Lukesams' recreations in PNG format. & 3. The used logo prototypes. NOTE: All prototypes have to be recreated due to these reasons. Some which are hard have to be recreated as well. White in the logos have to be 5% Gray as it is closest to white. Remember to fix things if they don't look like they have curves. I have recreated the logos with curves. Thank you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi, In the Jamaica Football Federation page you use a .svg file and is not showing properly in category views, it will be great if you upload in png thanks Ps® (talk) 06:28, December 26, 2015 (UTC)